firewithinfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris D'Lacey
Chris D'Lacey is the author of the British series The Last Dragon Chronicles and the new series The Dragons of Wayward Crescent. He has also written other children's books, like "A Hole At The Pole". He likes teddy bears, squirrels and also likes pigeons. Autobiography and one of the clay dragons.]] :"Hi. My name is Chris d'Lacey...I'm 52 now, married with no children and I live in Leicester. Crikey, I sound like a contestant in a game show, don't I? I haven't always been a writer. In my teenage years I dreamt of being a famous rock star, like David Bowie. I even dyed my hair a funny color and got told off at school for looking a prat. Stop laughing! I wrote lots of songs before I started writing stories, including my very own Christmas single!...Think I'd make it onto Pop Idol or what? Some writers start scribbling stories as soon as they are old enough to hold a pen. I thought pens were for chewing while you tried to get the perspective right when drawing football nets. Apparently not. Sometimes children say to me, 'Were you dead good at stories at school?' The answer is no. I was rubbish! My English teacher once told me that I didn't have a creative thought in my head. I think they must have been hiding in my socks. Incredibly, I was 32 (ancient, eh?) before I wrote my first children's story. And I didn't write another for seven years. Then a friend told me about a competition to write a story for young children. I wasn't going to have a go at first - until I found out the first prize was £2000. So I started scribbling, fast! I didn't win (boo!) but I sent the story off to a publisher and they didn't accept it. It was called A Hole at the Pole. Now I've got quite a few books out. Some are for very young children and some are novels for older readers. I like to think that all my books are funny. You may not agree! My main topics are animals and football, but there is often a LOVE ELEMENT in my books. Oh no, now I have made all the boys that are reading this go Yeuchh! I have written about polar bears, pigeons, squirrels, snails, pirates, ducks and dragons. I'm probably best known for my dragon novels which was highly recommended. As well as writing I also work at Leicester University. Everyone in publishing thinks I must be a teacher. But I am not. I am a scientist, of sorts. I would love to be able to say that I dress up in a lab coat and wear goggly-eyed spectacles and shout 'I have the formula!' all the time. But alas, all I do is operate a machine called a confocal microscope and make pictures." Popular Works D'Lacey has written both dragon series The Last Dragon Chronicles and Dragons of Wayward Crescent. The Last Dragon Chronicles *''The Fire Within'' *''Icefire'' *''Fire Star'' *''The Fire Eternal'' *''Dark Fire.'' *''Fire World'' *''The Fire Ascending'' The Dragons of Wayward Crescent *''Gruffen'' *''Gauge'' *''Glade'' *''Grabber'' Category:Humans Category:Real People